Bookmarks
by ForbiddenxMelody
Summary: He wasn't supposed to find the letter... It was just kept in her book because she needed a bookmark. Too bad she had forgotten it was in there when she let him borrow it. JILEY oneshot.


A/N: Okay, I know I should be working on Summer In Tennessee, but I have major writer's block. Ideas would be welcomed and credited as always. Anyways, I feel a lack of Jiley on fanfiction, so I thought I'd write something. I hope you guys like it.

* * *

Miley's POV 

_Dear Jake,_

_I know it's been awhile, but I just thought of it and had to ask, where were you those two months? You know, between the time you left me that rose and the time you came back before you left to Antarctica. It doesn't matter now. I know that. I was just wondering. Anyways…I've been trying to tell you for the longest time that I… I made a mistake. When you left for Romania, I was heartbroken, but I didn't want to show it. I tried to get over you. After four months had pasted, I had thought that you might not come back, but surprise, surprise! You came back two months later. _

_I didn't want you to break my heart again, so I tried to get you to leave me alone. You came that one day in armor. That was about the sweetest thing anyone had every done for me. I melted and agreed to go out with you… and found out you had a date with a co-star for publicity. But when you confessed your love to me, I knew I loved you back. We went out for a bit. It was amazing, until you tried to be normal. That just brought out Mr. Superstar. I tried to get you to break up with me because I didn't want you to get mad and tell my secret. When you found out, you did get mad. Now, I understand. I can see why you got mad at me. You thought I didn't trust you. I wish you had known that I did. I just got nervous._

_Back to the point, I admit that I made a mistake. When you apologized to me in the note with the rose, I knew I gave up on you too easily. I thought we had a chance. I didn't know were you had gone after that. I started to doubt that I would ever see you again. The thought did, and still does make me feel cold and numb. Then you were there, sitting on my pouch. I did the first thing that came to mind, trying to play hard to get again. The plan shortly ended when you said you just want to be friends. I tried to get Mikayla fired so I could be your co-star in your new movie. Yes, I was jealous._

_It just lead to another fight though. I hadn't meant to almost ruin your movie. I hate it when you yell at me. It tares me apart. I thought you were going to walk out of my life for good that time. I would have lost you and my heart, because you didn't know, but you had my heart with you. So now we're friends. I don't like it, but I know that it's better than nothing. We talk every once and a while, like friends should. I love it because I love hearing your voice. Mr. Superstar hasn't talked to me since before Antarctica, but you've talked to me, Leslie. I love you so much. I hope you know that you truly are my one in a million. Maybe you feel the same about me. I guess it's okay if you don't, but we'd still be friends, right?_

_With all my love,_

_Miley_

I furiously crumpled the letter and threw it down next to me. Giving that letter to Jake would just be plain stupid. He probably would laugh at how pathetic it is that I still have feelings more him. The thought makes me close my eyes and shiver. What's so hard to understand here Miley! I thought angrily to myself. We were together, but now it's over. Done. Finished. Ended. Through.

I'll just read a book. Try to get my mind off him.

So I pick up a book that I had been meaning to start reading for a while now, and lay back down on my bed. It actually had work. I started reading and for the first time in a while, I had gotten my mind off Jake.

"Miley, are you still up?" I hear my dad call from the other side of my bedroom door.

I sat up and checked the time. It was already midnight, and there was school tomorrow!

"Yeah," I reply to my dad. "But I'm going to bed now."

"Kay Darlin' I'll talk to you tomorrow morning."

"Alright, night, daddy!"

I heard him leave down the hallway and I looked back down at the book. I was about a quarter way through. Bookmark… bookmark. Well, I guess the letter will do. I'm not giving it to Jake anyway.

I uncrumpled it and folded it twice before tucking it into my place in the book. I set the book onto my night table and pulled my comforter over me, falling asleep.

* * *

Regular POV: 

One week later, the book sat in Miley's locker. She had finished reading it and now she was picking up a couple of textbooks she needed for her homework tonight. As she put her textbooks in the backpack, Jake walk up to her.

"Hey Miley," he said.

"Oh, hey Jake, what's up?"

"Not much. I just got assigned this book report in Language Arts," Jake said.

"What book?" Miley asked. She didn't really care all that much. She just wanted to talk to him and hear his voice.

"Well, Ms. Carter was actually pretty lenient on this one. It could be anything as long as it's school appropriate and is at least 200 pages. I don't know what to read. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Uh," Miley reached in her locker and handed Jake the book she had finished. "This one was pretty good. I just read it."

"Cool, thanks Miley," Jake said, smiling genuine. "I'll get it back to you when I finish."

"All right," Miley smiled her best smile back, and closed her locker. "I'll see you Monday then."

"All right, bye," Jake said.

That night, Jake figure he should get a head start on his book report since there was nothing to do anyway. He got the book and started reading it. He got very interested in it and was glad that he had asked Miley for a recommendation. Jake came to a page where there was a crumpled, folded note in it. He curiously took the note and placed the book down while open to hold his place.

Jake read Miley's note and was shocked and most definitely happy. Miley still loved him! He did the first thing he could think of and got a piece of paper and a pen.

_Dear Miley,_

_I just read your letter. To answer your first question, the two months between the rose and Antarctica, I spent them mainly in my house thinking. I went out sometimes. I tried to learn to be normal. I had thought about you a lot. I wanted to better for you. Then my parents got me the lead in a movie in Antarctica that I couldn't turn down. Really. I wanted Hannah Montana to be my co-star, but I didn't know what you would have thought. The director ended up picking Mikayla as you know._

_You should also know that making a mistake is only human. You ought to know seeing as you're the one who sings 'Nobody's Perfect.' I think we still have a chance. We can make it work this time. I'll promise you that Mr. Superstar won't get in the way. So let's not play hard to get, or the game of jealous, because in the end, neither will work out. The time I said I just wanted to be friends…I was scared that you wouldn't want to go out with my after that argument. I'm sorry for yelling at you. My short temper got the better of me. I don't want to walk out of your life. I don't want you to walk out of mine. It tore my apart just thinking of not seeing you ever again, that's why I turned back to you. You have my heart. Let's be more than friends. Just like that beautiful song of yours, Miley, you're my one in a million too. I love you more than my words can describe._

_With all my love,_

_Leslie_

Jake reread and rewrote his letter to Miley a few times. It was never perfect enough for Miley, but he stopped and realized he wouldn't be able to make it perfect. Jake neatly folded his letter and tucked it in where Miley's letter had been. He closed the book, deciding to continue it later, and set the letter from Miley onto his night table.

Next Friday, Jake finished the book and nervously handed it to Miley after school at her locker.

"Thanks," he said, his voice was off a bit. She looked at him weirdly, but shook it off, thinking nothing more of it.

"Your welcome," she said, grabbing the book from him. He smiled weakly before quickly walking away.

Miley looked confused, but continued packing up her school stuff. The book had slipped out of her hand while she was trying to put a textbook in her backpack. She packed up the rest of her stuff and closed her locker before picking up her book. A folded piece of paper flew out and onto the ground.

'Wait, my letter was crumpled. This isn't my letter… wait! Jake had my book. He had to have read it!'

Miley panicked and picked the folded paper. She leaned against the lockers and read the note, soon, her worried expression turned into a bright smile. Jake still loves her.

She walked out of school, wondering what would happen between them now. She got home and daydreamed about it. Around sunset, she decided to take a walk out on the beach. When she got there, she saw a lone figure sitting by the tide. Immediately knowing who it was, she walked over to him and sat down.

"Hey Jake," she said softly after a moment of silence. Her eyes didn't met his, she was looking out to the sunset, as was he.

"Hey Miley," he replied.

"I… saw that you found my... bookmark," she said.

"I guess you found mine then," Jake said, turning to her.

He took her hands and gently kissed her lips.

"I love you," Jake whispered.

"I love you too," Miley replies. "With all my love."

* * *

A/N: Okay, not my best work, but the idea came to me and I decided to write it down. I almost didn't even post it, but let me know what you think. Sorry if it sucks. 

Happy New Years!


End file.
